parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Making of Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US)
Here is the making of the eighteenth remake of Jack McDaniel's full Tomy Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Thomas (Tomy and Trackmaster) *Working Hard Thomas (Deluxe Signal Starter Set) *Confused Thomas (Round and Round Bridge Set) *Annoyed Thomas (Thomas and Freight Cars Set) *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine Set and Mountain Pounding Set) *Sad Thomas (Thomas Makes a Mess) *Tomy Percy *Surprised Percy (Percy and Rocky Set) *Tired Percy (TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) R/C Percy with Navy Blue Coach) *Tomy Toby *Henrietta *Victoria *Elsie *Scared Toby (Sodor Copper Mine) *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Annie *Becky *Britanny *Clarabel *Dismissing Coach *Drew *Beatrice (Thomas's Special Coach) Stations *Wellsworth Station *Ffarquhar Station *Harold Helicopter Station *Elsbridge Station *City Station *Knapford Station *Another City Station *Unknown Station *Caroline Station *Country Style Station *Plakids Station *Signal Station *Curve Station *Underground Station *Tidmouth Station *Maithwaite Station Working Sheds *Coaling Plant *Washing Plant *Water Tower *Brendam Docks *Cranky the Crane at The Docks *Big Loader Sets Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Train Sheds Scene 1 *A viaduct is shown. Scene 2 *A ghost train appears. Scene 3 *A ghost train puffs over the viaduct. Scene 4 *A confused Thomas talks while lip syncing to Percy. Scene 5 *Percy talks. Scene 6 *A shocked Toby and an annoyed Thomas talk while lip syncing. Scene 7 *Percy talks while lip syncing. Scene 8 *Thomas talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 9 *Thomas puffs away, taking his ten freight cars and caboose with him. Scene 10 *Percy talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 11 *Percy's driver talks while lip syncing. Scene 12 *A tired Percy sighs. Scene 13 *Percy puffs down, hauling his seven freight cars and a caboose. Scene 14 *Percy speeds onward. Scene 15 *Percy puffs past a signal at green. Scene 16 *A broken cart of lime is on the tracks. Scene 17 *Percy rounds the corner. Scene 18 *A surprised Percy gasps. Scene 19 *CRASH! Scene 20 *Lime flies everywhere after a surprised Percy, blinking, breaks the cart. Scene 21 *Percy puffs to a nearer signal box to meet Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie. Scene 22 *The signalman talks while lip syncing. Scene 23 *Percy thinks for a moment. Scene 24 *A happy Percy gets an idea. Scene 25 *Percy talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 26 *Toby winks. Scene 27 *Toby puffs away, taking Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie with him. Scene 28 *Toby, his two coaches, and van cross a viaduct. Scene 29 *Thomas happily checks his watch. Scene 30 *Toby enters the shed. Scene 31 *Toby talks while lip syncing sadly. Scene 32 *A confused Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 33 *An annoyed Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 34 *Toby sadly talks while lip syncing. Scene 35 *A hard working Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 36 *A shocked Toby talks while lip syncing. Scene 37 *An annoyed Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 38 *A confused Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 39 *Thomas talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 40 *Outside the shed, Percy arrives. Scene 41 *Percy talks while lip syncing in a ghostly voice. Scene 42 *A surprised Thomas blinks. Scene 43 *Percy talks while lip syncing in a ghostly voice. Scene 44 *A shocked Toby talks while lip syncing. Scene 45 *Percy talks while lip syncing in a ghostly voice. Scene 46 *A door opens. Scene 47 *A surprised Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 48 *A surprised Thomas flees. Scene 49 *Toby waits at Tidmouth station while hauling Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, nine freight cars, and a caboose when a hard working Thomas enters, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, the dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice. Scene 50 *Toby happily asks a hard working Thomas while lip syncing. Scene 51 *A confused Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 52 *A sad Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 53 *Some freight cars are shown when a train's whistle blows. Scene 54 *A surprised Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 55 *A surprised Thomas flees, taking Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, the dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice with him. Scene 56 *Percy puffs onward. Scene 57 *Percy arrives. Scene 58 *Percy talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 59 *Toby talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 60 *Toby and Percy wink at each other. Trivia *The special guest will be Timothy the Ghost Engine. *Shots 2 and 3 will film Timothy going over a viaduct and past the watermill. *A confused Thomas will be filmed from Shot 4, 32, 38, and 51. *An annoyed Thomas will be filmed from Shot 6, 33, and 37. *A hard working Thomas will be filmed from Shot 35 and 50. *A surprised Thomas will be filmed at Shot 42, 47, 48, 49, 54, and 55. *A sad Thomas will be filmed at Shot 52. *Thomas will be filmed, pulling ten freight cars and caboose with him from Shots 4 to 9. *Thomas will be filmed, pulling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, the dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice from Shots 49 to 42 and Shots 54 to 55. *Percy will be filmed, pulling seven freight cars and a caboose from Shots 4 to 7, Shot 10, Shots 13 to 15, Shots 17 to 18, Shots 20 to 21, Shots 23 to 25, Shots 40 to 41, Shot 43, Shot 45, and Shots 56 to 50. *A tired Percy will be filmed at Shot 12. *A surprised Percy will be filmed at Shot 18 and Shot 20. *Toby will be filmed, pulling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie from Shots 4 to 7, Shot 21, Shots 26 to 28, Shots 30 to 31, Shot 33, Shots 49 to 50, Shot 55, Shot 57, and Shots 59 to 60. *A shocked Toby will be filmed at Shot 36 and Shot 44. Category:TrainBoy43